Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey The Four Musketeers
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Parody of Disney's The Three Musketeers. Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey become musketeers to save Princesses May & Penelly from Captain Crocker. Please read & review!
1. The Story Begins

**Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey The Four Musketeers**

**Chapter 1**

_**Note: Isn't age order role order**_

* * *

"Set dresser to stage!"

"Check lights!"

"Hey, where's that Vamamaniac and my narrator?"

People are setting the stage as Alisha Nineteenaka is reading a comic book. She was also singing.

Alisha: _Singing, singing,_ _I will be singing all day long. When I'm singing, there is nothing wrong._

Alisha stand on her chair as she dances and sings.

Alisha: _Musketeers, hey!_

Alisha stopped. Then she sat on her chair as she hummed to his song.

"Talent to the set, please!"

"We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Sixty seconds!" Alisha repeated as she hurries to a dressing room.

Alisha: Monsieur narrator, monsieur narrator! Alisha said as she knocks on the door,

Alisha: Monsieur, monsieur, it is time!

Suddenly, the door opened and it hit Alisha against a wall. The narrator got out of his dressing room as he walks to the set with Alisha following him.

Alisha: Ah, monsieur. Pardonnez – moi,

Alisha said to the narrator,

Alisha: But today is the day, right monsieur? Because you promised I can sing my songs about the musketeers, right?

Alisha takes out a guitar as she plays a song,

Alisha: _All for one –_

The narrator took Alisha's guitar and uses it to hit Alisha on the head. The narrator left the poor Vamamaniac.

Alisha: But monsieur, you promised!

she said sadly but saw where the narrator was walking toward to,

Alisha: Ah! Oh no, no.

The narrator was looking at a book but was heading to a trapdoor.

Alisha: No, no, no. Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur, she tried to warn,

Alisha: Wait, wait!

"Aggh!" the narrator fell into the trapdoor.

Alisha: The stage is this way,

she said pointing to another way.

"Let's have some quiet people."

A book the narrator had flew out of the trapdoor and hit Alisha. It made her flew out of the place he was standing on and ricochets to the stage.

* * *

"Five seconds to air!" one of the directors said when suddenly, Alisha fell and landed on a chair where the narrator was supposed to sit for the show.

"Cue music!"

"And action!"

"What's that Vamamaniac doing here?"

Alisha: Huh?

Alisha looked around and saw she was on the set. She was hearing voices of the stage crew.

"Where's the narrator?"

"Shh! We're live just go with it! Hey you!"

Alisha saw that one of the directors was talking to her.

"Don't just sit there like a stupid girl. Do something!"

Alisha still didn't do anything as she stares at the camera.

"You're on camera! For crying out loud, say something!"

* * *

"Allo," Alisha said nervously, "Ah…ahem. I will tell you the story of…da da da…'The Four Musketeers!'"

Alisha takes out the comic she had. It showed a picture of four muntant turtles with different colored masks & same colred belts. They were wearing uniforms and hats.

Alisha: This is my favorite version – the one with pictures, And of course, my songs. Ha ha ha!

* * *

Alisha opens the comic book and it shows the kids again, except they are younger and wore torn clothes. Alisha reads it,

Alisha: Our story begins…in the gutter! Where poor young street urchins: Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey struggle to survive.

* * *

On a picture, it shows three masked bandits beating up Young Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey.

Alisha: Zut alors, bad guys! Will anyone defend these innocent children? Anyone, anyone, anyone? Well, anyone?

On another picture, shows Marcus,Thomas & Yoshi in uniforms and hats, getting their digimon Agumon, Gaomon & Lalamon to beat up the bad guys.

Alisha: Ha! Ha! The royal digitaming musketeers! Yes!

In the next picture, it showed Thomas giving Leo his hat. Leo tries it on.

Alisha: And after the dust settles…a kind digitaming musketeer gives Leo a gift. Ha! Ha! Don't worry, Leo, you'll grow into it.

* * *

Another picture showed Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey looking brave.

Alisha: And from that day on, Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey, dreamed of being great musketeers. Ah, but as the years passed…their dream was still as far away as ever…But, I know someday these boys will make it.


	2. Making a Big Mess

**Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey The Four Musketeers**

**Chapter 2**

It is Paris, France and Alisha is walking by playing a guitar.

Alisha: You see, Before Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey's dream can come true, our four heroes must learn the real meaning of the musketeer creed: All for one and one for all! And I just happen to have a song about this!

Alisha plays a song as the Royal Musketeers rode on horses and came.

Musketeers: (Singing) _**All for one, hey!**_

Musketeer: (Singing) _**All for one and one for all**_

Musketeers: _**Musketeers sing**_

Alisha: (Singing) _**All for one and one for all**_

Musketeers: _**If you dare to **_

_**Cross our path prepare to fall**_

_**Cause we'll fight you**_

_**All for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and all**_

The musketeers are near the castle and practicing their sword fighting.

Musketeers: _**So if you think you'd care to**_

_**Kick some derriere you **_

_**Know that as a musketeer**_

_**You'd be so fearsome**_

_**If you believe you're manly**_

_**Come and join our family**_

_**Soon we'll make sure**_

_**You're a musketeer**_

* * *

As the musketeers fight, four mutants are watching them out the window from a basement. It's none other than Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey, who look older now (But are still kids).

Donnie: Aw, look at them fellas,

Leo: That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it.

Mikey: I can't wait!

Raph: Yeah, me too,

* * *

They continue to watch and Alisha's song continues.

Musketeers: (Singing) _**All for one**_

_**All men of honor hear my call**_

_**Musketeers sing**_

Alisha: (Singing) _**All for one and one for all!**_

Musketeers: _**All for one, hey**_

_**All for one and one for all**_

_**All for one, hey**_

_**And all for one and one for all**_

_**And all for one and one for all **_

_**And all for one and all**_

Alisha: _**All for one and one for all! **_

* * *

Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey stopped watching as they begin to clean the room. They were janitors for Captain Crocker, the captain of the Royal Musketeers. Leo was shining on shoes, Mikey was mopping the floor, and Raph & Donnie were fixing the showers. Leo was done with one of the shoes as he stared at the reflection of it.

Leo: Yes, sir, Jimmy said to himself,

Leo: Janitors today, musketeers tomorrow!

Leo sees Klunk the little kitten, coming with a worn-out hat in his mouth.

Leo: Hey, my lucky musketeer hat. Oh, thanks, boy,

Leo said to Klunk and put on his hat,

Leo: Remember when the musketeers gave me this hat. Oh, I can't wait to be a great big hero!

Mikey mopping and accidentally hits Leo by the elbow.

Leo: Ow,

He said and accidentally knocks shoe polish into the bucket of water that Mikey was using for the mop,

Leo: Careful, Mikey.

Mikey: Sorry, Leo,

He saids as he is unaware that he is soaking shoe polish water with a mop to clean the floor,

Mikey: I can't wait to be a musketeer neither, cause I have plenty of being a hero in me.

Donnie: The musketeers can use a clever fella like me, too.

Mikey looked down and gasped. He saw that there was brown shoe polish on the floor. Mikey tried to clean it, but the shoe polish from the mop made it worse.

Mikey: Yikes!

Donnie: Hey Raph, how about you?

Raph: Are you kidding? Musketeers need guys like me that are brave!

Leo: Yeah and they need guys that are brave too.

"That's what I said – brave," Raph said. Raph was fixing a shower when suddenly a leak of water spurted Raph.

Raph: Arrr!

Raph became angry but, then calmed down and chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Captain Crocker was in the bathroom, taking off his clothes.

Crocker: Yes, sir, yes, sirree, I've been looking forward to this all month!

Crocker puts on a shower cap as he takes a shower.

"Maybe I can sand it out." Mikey said holding stacks of sand paper. One of the papers fell and Leo got it thinking it was a cloth. Leo rubbed the shoe with the sand paper as Mikey tries to clean the mess he made.

Leo: Oh!

Leo saw that the shoe he was rubbing was now pieces of cloth that was connected to a heel.

Leo chuckles a bit and takes another shoe. He ripped a part of it and placed it on the shoe. Leo pounded on it so it can stick together. It didn't work.

Leo looked around and saw glue that he can use. He goes on top of a handle of the water value. As Leo tried to reach the glue, the handle fell as the water increased. The water heads to the showers that Raph was fixing as they spurred water around with Raph throwing a fit.

Crocker was singing in the shower when the water stopped.

Crocker: What the?

Raph: Whoa!

Raph was slipping while Mikey was using a vacuum cleaner. Raph hits Mikey as they rode around uncontrollably on the vacuum.

Leo: I got it!

He said and finally has the glue but Mikey and Raph hits Leo & Donnie as they rode around and hit the pumps of the showers.

Donnie: Mikey, look out!

Crocker was still wondering about the shower. He then heard a rumbling sound and hear the floor crack.

Crocker: Uh-oh!

Suddenly, the bathtub fell into the basement with Crocker in it.

Donnie: Oh, Captain Crocker!

he said as he was trapped in the water pipes with Mikey, Leo and Raph and saw Crocker in the bathtub.

* * *

Later on, Crocker threw Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey into the laundry room.

Crocker: Now listen you yardsticks! I am sick and tried of your screw-ups! You kids are hopeless. I leave you for five minutes and come back to a disaster!

Donnie: Well,

he was saying to Crocker to make an excuse,

Donnie: we were practicing our teamwork so we can be good musketeers!

Crocker: Musketeers?

Suddenly, he laughed out loud with Leo, Don, Raph, and Mikey staring at him.

Crocker: That's priceless.

Leo: But we could work really hard, And prove our ourselves and then you let us be musketeers?

Crocker: Well, there's four things wrong about that,

Crocker: One-

said as he points to Raph. Raph became angry and punched him.

Crocker: You're a hothead.

Crocker said to Raph,

Crocker: Two-

Crocker looks at Mikey, who was busy mocking Crocker.

Crocker: Ugh, you're a pest.

Crocker said to Mikey,

Crocker: You!

he pointed to Donnie

Crocker: You're too shy

he said as Donnie ran behind Leo

Crocker: And as for you…

Crocker comes to Leo,

Crocker: Well…you're just too loyal. Why I wouldn't have you yahoos as musketeers even if you were the last recruits in all of France!

Crocker takes Leo's lucky hat,

Crocker: So, you won't need this will you?

Crocker crumples the hat and folds it into a ball.

Crocker: Here, kid,

Crocker said and gives the ball to Leo,

Leo: Have a ball.

* * *

Crocker laughs as he leaves the room while Leo puts the ball on his head. Crocker slams the door and musketeer uniforms fell on the four. Leo, Don and Raph got out of the cloths and Mikey got out too but had a shirt on his head. The ball Leo had on his head turns back into a hat and goes on his head. The four gave a depressive sigh.

The Musketeer song is not owned by me but owned by Disney in the Three Musketeers movie.

And Omg this is tough luck for our heroes

_**Request: can someone draw the TMNT as the tots in the musketeers' outfit from Disney.**_


	3. Young Love

**Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey The Four Musketeers**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile at the castle, Princess May & Penelly were plucking flowers with their lady-in-waiting, Sue.

Penelly: He loves me,

both girls says as they pluck a flower's petal by each saying,

May: He loves me a lot,

Penelly: he loves me,

May: he loves me even more,

Penelly: he loves me...

Sue: Pardon me your highnesseses, You're kind of mangling those flowers. Who are the lucky guys?

Penelly: Our one true loves,

May: We'll find them someday. they out there, I just know it.

Sue: The fantasy men, Do you happen to know if he's royalty?

Penelly: Does it matter?

Sue: Well, as you know someone of your royal stature must be courted by a gentleman of royal blood.

May: What a royal pain,

she said depressively as she & Penelly leaves their thrones.

Sue: Your highnesses, You're gonna have to pick someone sooner or later.

May: Sue, We can't pick someone We're not in love with,

May says as she opens the doors.

Sue: You girls want love, buy pets,

Sue: Besides, the perfect guys isn't just gonna walk though the door and even if the they do, how are you gonna know which guys are the ones?

Penelly: Oh, We'll know,

Penelly says dreamily,

May: Just imagine, he'll stride into the room. A light will glow from him. I'll hear music.

Penelly: He'll bring me flowers. He'll sweep me off my feet, and I'll know he's the one when he makes me laugh.

Sue: Your majesties, Forgive me for saying so but that sounds…

Sue noticed that May & Penelly were smiling and hoping for love.

Sue: Ahh, …Just lovely.

Trust me, We'll know if we see them.

* * *

the two pups got out of the castle with Sue watching. they went outside and head down the stairs. They meets Alisha playing the lute on a porch.

May: Bonjour,

May greeted to her and then they left.

Alisha: Ah… romantic princesses deserves a romantic song, no?

As Alisha sings, the princesses is in the garden walking around.

Alisha: (Singing) _**Just around the corner seeking you**_

_**Puppy love is tripping lightly into view**_

_**Hiding in the hedgerows**_

_**Sneaking up on tiptoes**_

_**Love's first kiss is blissfully**_

_**About to capture you**_

_**Just around the corner waiting close**_

_**Love is creeping nearer than you might suppose**_

_**So sit still and wait now**_

_**Let love choose your fate now**_

_**Take a pause don't run because**_

_**It's right behind you**_

_**Let love find you**_

_**Young love**_

_**It's love, love, love, love, love**_

_**Love so lovely**_

_**What can you say to love**_

_**But love**_

* * *

the two pups comes back to the castle, they are unaware that three shadows are following them.

Alisha: (Singing)_** Maybe on the rooftops climbing high**_

_**Somewhere just above love is hovering by**_

_**Love is in a rush to**_

_**Smear you, smash you, smush you**_

_**Love will crush you into mush**_

_**When you're the bull's-eye you get hit by**_

_**Young love**_

_**Your first, your only love**_

* * *

The pups were on the stair case. Where on the roof, a group of robopups who wore dark clothes and wearing hoods were watching the princesses with an evil smile on their faces.

Sue: Excuse me, Sue called from the castle,

Sue: your graces.

The pups were about to leave the stairs.

Alisha: (Singing)_** Love so lovely**_

_**How can you stand it so…**_

* * *

Suddenly as the two pups walked, a safe fell on the ground.

May: Ahh!

It nearly missed her and could have killed her & her sister, but Sue saw what happened.

Sue: Your highnesses!

She came to Them.

* * *

Up on the roof, the pupbot who sorta looked like Penelly hit the pupbot who looked sorta like Sue on the head.

Pupbot 2: Ow!

The girls heard it. The hooded figures hid as the ladies looked up. Penelly turns around and saw the safe that nearly killed her & her older sister. They knew what they must do.


	4. A Plott?

**Leo, Don, Raph and Mikey The Four Musketeers**

**Chapter 4**

Penellybot: Who's gonna tell the bloomin boss the bad news?

Penellybot, Maybot and Suebot are heading down a secret lair.

Maybot: Don't look at me. I ain't saying nothing!

Penellybot: You tell him.

Maybot: Me? I told him last time you silly twit,

Penellybot: And I don't believe in doing it twice.

Maybot: Oy, here's a idea!

Maybot said as they head to a door,

Maybot: Suebot, you tell him.

Suebot: Tell him what?

Penellybot: That we…you know, Botched the job.

Suebot gulped,

Suebot: He's not going to like that.

* * *

Suebot opened the door and saw Crocker sitting on a chair.

Suebot: H…Hello there,

Crocker: It don't look good when only one shows up. Does it, huh?

* * *

Maybot was listening by the door.

Maybot: Blimey, I can't hear nothing but step, clop, step, clop…

Maybot and Penellybot looked at lock at the doorknob.

* * *

Suddenly, a hand came out and took Maybot and Penellybot and placed them in the room.

Penellybot: She has something to tell you, boss.

Crocker: It better be good news.

Suebot: Well, We did exactly what you said to do and dropped a safe on the princesses.

Crocker: You what? I didn't say, 'drop the safe,' you dolt. I said keep them safe!

Penellybot: Well that's good, Cause we missed them.

Crocker rolled his eyes,

Crocker: Now listen you muttbots. I got a plan and it ain't to kill the princesses. It is to kidnap them.

Maybot: Huh?

Crocker: The opera, It's tomorrow night.

Crocker pointed to a poster of the opera. They heard opera singing when looking at the poster.

Crocker: The princesses must be gone by then, Or I can't become king.

Penellybot: Oh…

Suebot: I don't get it.

Crocker slaps his head,

Crocker: Lieutenant Miranda!

His lieutenant, Mindy came to Crocker as soon as possible.

Mindy: Oui, oui, mon capitine, You bellowed?

Crocker: Throw these clowns into the pit!

"Yes, sir!" Mindy obeyed as she walks to a torch.

Suebot: No!

Maybot: Not that!

Penellybot: Anything but the pit!

Mindy: Bon voyage…losers!

She said as she pulls down the torch. The three suddenly fell into a trapdoor as they screamed. One of them got out of the pit.

Suebot: Oh, Not so bad.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a ring from the telephone and Mindy answered it.

Mindy: Bonjour, Crocker's secret lair. Mindy speaking.

She hears an indistinct voice.

Mindy: The princesses!

She said on the phone.

Crocker gasped as he hurried to the princesses.

* * *

May & Penelly were with Sue as they look at the Royal Musketeers when Crocker came.

Crocker: Your highnesseses, So glad you could grace us with your royal omnipresences.

May: We want bodyguards!

Crocker: Huh?

Penelly: Musketeer bodyguards!

The musketeers heard what May & Penelly said.

Musketeers: (Singing) _**Villains, bad guys run in fear**_

_**When they see the musketeers**_

_**Saving May & Penelly is our duty**_

_**Mess with them we'll kick your-**_ _**Uh!**_

A soldier flips and stabs a practice dummy on the chest with his sword.

"Ouch!" Crocker said as he watches.

May: Bodyguards!

Crocker: Absolutely! Let me check my schedule.

Crocker looks at his calendar. On Saturday, it reads "_**Kidnap May & Penelly**_" and on Sunday, it reads "_**Become King**_."

Crocker: Oh!

He said as he puts the calendar in his pocket,

Crocker: How about next Thursday?

Penelly: How about ten minutes,

May: At the palace!

Crocker: Ooh!

He knew that his musketeers' will ruined his kidnapping plot.

* * *

Then something caught his eye. He saw Leo, Don, Raph & Mikey at the palace cleaning windows.

"_Pancakes, cornflakes, scrambled eggs,"_ Mikey sang as he lifts the stand with a rope, _"Buttered toast and apple jam. Tonight it's meat I hope it's Spam…"_

Leo: Mikey! Slowdown!

Raph: Yeah, Slowdown!

Mikey was pulling the rope too high. Leo & Don's stand wobbled as the four fell down and into the ground.

"Ahhh!" the four screamed.

* * *

Crocker: Oh, princesses,

He said after he saw them and had a idea,

Crocker: You're in luck. Have I got the men for you.

May: Well We hope so,

Penelly: Thanks to your incompetence, this whole thing has been a pain in the neck!

May: Yeah!

They turned around and were about to leave. Crocker looked at them angrily.

Crocker: I'll show you a pain in the neck,

He said as he uses his fingers and pretended to choke the girls by the necks.

May turned around. Crocker stopped,

Crocker: Hee hee hee.


End file.
